Back at the Barnyard WG
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: The animals are unknowingly abducted. What still happen to them in this seemingly same environment? Contains Weight Gain, straight and gay sex, and amazingness


Back at the Barnyard Weight Gain

Here are the weight distributions of each character!

Pig: Immobile blobby thing with mostly a big belly.

Otis: His gut is massive, but his ass and hips are the main attraction.

Bessy: Thunder thighs! Fairly good boobs, but thighs mostly, and quite an ass

Abby: JUGS ARE HUGE.

Duke: Huge moobs! Pretty ass too.

Freddy: Pear shaped. Extremely pear shaped.

Peck: Nowhere else, but ass. So much ass.

Pip: All belly. Belly belly gut gut

At the barnyard, everything was as it normally was at midnight. Otis, Pig, Abby, Pip, Bessy, Freddy, Peck, and Duke were all sleeping soundly. But what they didn't know, was that everything WASN'T as it normally was.

An unknown aircraft was making it's way towards the barn. It seemed unearthly. Sleek in it's design, it resembled stereotypes of UFOs, looking like a thick saucer with a glass dome on top. It was truly massive, taking up not only the square acres the barnyard took up, but four times that. Possibly five.

A strange neon green beam emitted from the aircraft. It covered the entirety of the barnyard and then some. It slowly and soundlessly lifted the chunk of earth out of the ground and into the ship before flying away as if nothing had ever happened.

The next morning, Otis had awoken first, as usual. He walked outside of the barn, on two legs as he always did when the farmer wasn't there. He saw before him the exact same countryside he always saw. What he didn't know was that every single, minor detail was replicated exactly to resemble his own home. Even the smells were all perfectly matched up with their original home.

The barnyard had been placed on another planet. The pilots of the UFO had taken them back to their own planet. Their goal was to repopulate their planet with the extinct farm animals. So, they just picked up the oblivious eight animals and put them in their environmental copier. But how would they get them to fornicate for the purpose of repopulation?

Meanwhile, Otis was still enjoying his view. He'd never get tired of this barnyard. It was just all too perfect. He could stare at the countryside all day, that is, if there wasn't breakfast to be eaten.

As always, the hay they were to eat was piled up beside the barn's walls inside the building. Otis made his way back inside to see the eager face of Pig, sitting near the hay. Otis could tell that Pig was very hungry, but was politely waiting for everyone else to join him.

Pig was very portly. His snout was very thick and pronounced in between his two, round cheeks which billowed out widely from his face. His triple chin was extremely apparent, flowing right into the two cones that were his chest (which could easily warrant a bra). His wide rump could cover an entire bench and easily get him stuck in between doorways and small openings, leaving two large, fat asscheeks to be seen by whoever was behind him. But mostly, his huge gut made him look spherical, hanging so low that his thick, stubby legs were spread apart so the large stomach could settle between them. It was only an inch or so from dragging on the ground.

Pig spotted Oits. "Hi, Otis!" He called to the cow cheerily.

"Hey, Pig, how's it going?" Otis responded.

"Hey! And me too!" a voice yelled out.

Otis followed the sound to its origin and in turn, saw his best buddy, Pip. Pip, although only about three inches tall, had a lot of personality to make up for his height. His small, gray body was dominated by his ears, the pink in them standing out as they stuck up, and heard all sounds around him.

"You know I wouldn't forget about you, buddy!" Otis greeted Pip as he lowered his hoof for him to climb on. He then placed Pip on his own shoulder, where he almost always was.

These greetings continued as each animal woke up, with Duke and Bessy being the last to join them. Finally, it was time to eat.

But what about that question that I asked earlier? That one about how the aliens were going to get Otis and friends to copulate? Well, I'll get to that. Be fucking patient.

Otis grabbed a huge hay bail and carried it to the center of the barn. He dropped it down, and it fell with a thunk! "Eat up, guys!" he exclaimed, grabbing a handful of hay himself.

The hay didn't last long, with eight animals all eating it at once. Once it was gone, all of them were full, stuffed to the brim with their breakfast.

"That was some good eating!" Abby declared in her happy, Western accent. She was so full, her stomach looked wider around than before. In fact, all the animals looked like they'd gotten themselves a small paunch from their meal. Except Pig.

"Yeah, that tasted crazy delicious. I'd even say it tasted better today than it did yesterday!" Duke figured.

"You're right! Definitely better today than yesterday" Pip commented in agreement, clutching his distended middle.

Pig, who'd eaten the most, had almost no signs of having eaten at all. He was too large to have it make a dent. But he did indeed eat a lot!

Just then, Pig all of a sudden looked squeamish and elusive of conversation.

Eventually, he spoke up, "Hey, guys, I gotta go...preorder a food magazine! Yeah..."

Then, he literally ran away and out of the barn.

"That wasn't weird and suspicious at all" Otis remarked with his famous, dry wit.

"And isn't he subscribed to all the food magazines out there already? That moron wouldn't need to preorder anything" Bessy said her usual, insulting tone.

"Something weird is going on, and this time, it isn't me" Freddy spoke suspiciously.

Outside the barn, Pig was in the mud, where nobody else really liked to go so he could be alone. Except one thing was off about him.

He had a pulsing erection.

"What the heck went on there?" He asked himself, "Why did you have to choose now to get unbelievably horny?" he asked his penis. Then he realized he was taking to himself.

Since the fat pig had way too big a belly to even reach his package with his hooves, he had to be creative with his masturbation. So, he layed down on his gut, pressing the erect shaft in between his soft underbelly and the squishy mud. Perfect.

He began humping into his belly and the ground, providing for an excellent makeshift fleshlight. After about a minute, Pig cummed. Once he finished, he rolled around in the mud to rub off any semen that might've stuck to his gut. What he didn't realize though, was that when he came, his belly grew out a little, and his rump gained some more definition as well. But on Pig, it was just a raindrop in a lake!

Meanwhile, everyone in the barn had gone back to their usual activities. In fact, Otis had set up a game of cornhole and another of horseshoes to entertain The occupants of the barn. All except Bessy who was reading a book in the corner of the barn.

She had easily eaten the second most amount of hay out of the group, and was relaxing to relieve stomach fullness. She looked down at her belly, it having added on a couple inches to her girth. Then all of a sudden, she had the strongest urge to masturbate. In fact, this was hornier than she'd ever been!

So she set her book down, made sure nobody was looking, and shoved her entire hoof in her vagina. Being a cow, she could take a much bigger object inside of her than any human pussy could, so her hoof filled it nicely.

She pumped it in and out harder and harder until she climaxed. Panting, she took her hoof out and grabbed her book again with her other hoof and began reading again, unsure why that happened. But she didn't realize that when she orgasmed, she also put on some weight. Noting major, but she was bulkier overall.

Otis was overseeing the games when suddenly, his dick went from completely limp to rock hard in a second or two. He slinked away embarrassed, hopeful that nobody saw it. But somebody did. Abby did.

Abby was wondering what must've made him so horny so fast. But she also felt embarrassed for him and embarrassed herself for having seen so much of Otis. Then, the sudden horniness struck her too. It was odd. Too odd. But for now, she had to masturbate!

Duke was next, feeling his actually pretty small cock begging for release. It was funny because he was always so overconfident, but had just a four inch penis. Otis' was about a foot long and Pig's was easily 9 inches and really fat and wide. But he had a small one. Either way, he needed to go masturbate immediately!

Now, it was just Freddy, Peck, and Pip who were playing. The three that ate the least hay. Catching on?

Well, you're right. The aliens spiked the hay with a hormone which would increase horniness by time of consumption. But since they didn't want the animals to just masturbate more, they put a chemical in there that would emphasize any sexual interest in anybody they'd ever had. It would also make it come true, no matter how impossible. The aliens were sure that would repopulate their planet! However, there was a side effect. A pretty big one too.

Well, the three had eventually gone off and "did their thing" until all of them were finished and back to what they were doing before. All were never going to bring it up, because who on earth just asks someone else about their sudden masturbation? Nobody. Nobody at all.

Later at lunch, all were starving for another hay bail. Otis brought it out to everybody and they began to dig in.

Pig, as usual, ate the most, the fastest. But unlike usual, he was going even faster than ever. He was stuffing his face fast with whatever handfuls he could shove in. He didn't know why, but he was seriously hungry. And as he ate, his stomach grew ever so slightly. Inch by inch, his hefty gut was closely nearing immobility, his rear drooping closer the ground.

Otis ate more than usual too, resulting in him going to get a whole new hay bail because Pig had eaten almost all of the last one. Unlike Pig, he usually wasn't a vicious eater, but at the moment, he felt like he needed that food desperately!

His meal was showing up, even though it was distributed into four stomachs. His belly was growing out, filling up. He had a basketball under his udder half way through his meal and that wasn't the end of it!

You see, the side effect was weight gain and it wasn't minor. Whoever eats the hay will gain about a pound a minute when not eating, but when eating, well, Otis was finding that out.

His stomach was now a good beer belly and the weight was beginning to spread. His mouth was getting thicker and being framed nicely by two chubbier cheeks. His back was thicker overall and was developing rolls. He got a chunky set of calves (haha, cow puns), looking like two footballs. His tail was thicker. But what seemed to be the main attraction was his gut, rump, and thighs. His thighs were thicker than Freddy and Peck put together. Each. And they were starting to rub together in a normal standing position. And his bulky rear end was getting bigger than he was comfortable with. It forced his body to take the shape of some hips that jutted out from his sides and led beautifully into his fat ass.

Finally stopping, he realized his sudden weight gain. He was curious, but also embarrassed. He, while the others were too engrossed in eating, slunk away to think what had just happened through.

The rest were experiencing a similar fate. Bessy was gaining quite a bit in her gut, as it domed outwards awfully low, making her udder extremely protruding. But where she seemed to grow the most was in her ass and thighs. Similarly to Otis, her butt blimped up massively, forming two full moons that dwarfed her tail completely. But her thighs were truly massive. They grew so wide, that not only did they rub together, but began to squash so hard against each other, that she had to permanently spread them to keep them from squishing so uncomfortably.

Abby was gaining definition in a weird way. Her flat, cow chest began to grow out into spheres protruding from her torso. They inflated bigger and bigger with fat until they were far bigger than any breasts you might've seen before. They finally stopped at two feet in diameter each. Her nipples were larger than golf balls and they were oozing milk along with her udder which was inflated as well. She had gotten fat everywhere else too, but nothing compared to her giant jugs.

When Duke was eating, his gut was ballooned out two feet in front of him and was still growing. For some reason, his pectorals kept shaking oddly. Quivering as if hoping for something. He ignored it. His butt was expanding nicely, becoming a nice, round, bouncy, soft, jiggling lardball of an ass. But as his arms became wider than Freddy, and his legs were thicker than toasters, and his belly reached three feet in front of him, his chest shook one final time. Then, in a sudden surge of fat, his flat torso BLOOMPHED into two giant man-boobs. They flopped on top of his gut with a slap. He had as much cleavage as Abby and they were soft and squishy. Although his nipples weren't as big, his moobs were softer and jigglier.

Freddy was eating so much hay, he forgot completely that he would rather chicken to eat. When he ate, he was getting heavier in his lower half. He already had a fairly pear shaped body, but now, it looked as if you took a pear, and tripled it's diameter at its thickest point. His legs were looking more like small, fat stubs coming from the growing mass that was his bottom and crotch area.

Peck was eating as much as Freddy if not more, but he hadn't gained a pound yet. That is, until he felt a sudden burst of weight (and euphoria) behind him. Out of nowhere, his feathery rear end blew up to epic proportions. He had no weight on his upper body whatsoever. Just a huge ass to flaunt and sway as he walked.

Pip was surprisingly, still eating and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. His belly took the brunt of the gain, his gray, furry belly receiving a lot of weight from the hay. He looked as big as an apple by the time everybody excused themselves to wonder what the hell happened.

Otis was pacing. He was thinking to himself "What the fuck? That hay was never fattening before, and we've never been so hungry as to get a whole second bail! Look at me! I'm a fatass!" he gripped his rump cheeks and shook them for emphasis. "Something weird is going on here, and I'm going to find out what."

Abby was thinking along extremely similar lines, the only difference being that she was thinking to herself far more dramatically, but actually not minding her new shelf...

Then, the hay took its real effect. All eight got horny as hell, and this time, it was going to make some of their inner sexual desires come true.

Otis and Abby were still walking, thinking to themselves, when they bumped into each other violently. Luckily, their fat cushioned them on their collision.

Both blushed madly. Otis got a face full of boob on accident and Abby knew it. Then, the hay took its effects at that time. Abby stood up then it hit her. Otis was still sitting down on his huge butt when it hit him. Abby looked at Otis' erection. Her inner desires took over. What she wanted was to have Otis fuck her, so the hay granted it.

Otis felt the sudden need to stand up and kiss Abby passionately on the lips. And that lasted a good minute before they layed down. They looked at each other in the eyes, lost. Then Otis shoved his foot long dick into Abby, sticking his face in her gigantic jugs. His fat stomach, pushing up against get with every thrust.

Pip had finally finished his food, looking wider than he was tall and extremely spherical. He saw Bessy, his crush finishing up as well. Damn, those thunder thighs looked arousing. That's when the hay hit him. His inner desire was to be big enough in his package so that he could fuck that woman, and be buried in her loins.

Suddenly, Bessy was horny too. "You gonna get over here and fuck me or what?" she bossily ordered of him.

Pip sighed. This was a chance of a lifetime! "I wish I could, but my cock's too small..."

Then, as the chemical in the hay allowed him to do subconsciously, his package began to grow. His ballsack was becoming bigger than himself, each testicle literally larger than his entire body and his penis skyrocketed to a whopping 10 inches and it was thick too!

"You look big enough to me!" she said seductively, waddling to him, keeping her thighs apart, and shoved her pussy on top of his giant member. He felt a sensation he'd never before felt, and that was fucking a vagina too small for him. And he loved it.

Freddy and Peck were discussing what on earth happened to them back when they were eating. That's when the strong erections hit them. They'd never have admitted it, but they were both deeply in love with each other. And now, they couldn't help but do it. Peck immediately dropped to his knees, his gargantuan ass wobbling and bouncing with the sudden motion and impact with the ground. He licked Freddy's shaft, and then deep throated it, emitting a moan from the ferret. To relieve himself, Peck began humping against Freddy's crotch fat. Because under Freddy's penis, there was still a lot of blubber that forced its way near Peck's own crotch anyways.

Pig noticed the two talking about what happened, and was on his way to join their conversation. He was behind Peck, about to ask them if he could join their conversation, when the sudden horniness hit him. Duke happened to be looking at Pig when it struck him and his inner desires immediately took effect.

Pig suddenly felt himself surge outwards with fat. His belly flowed yards in front of him, as he grew watermelon sized moobs. His cheeks completely enveloped his face and their fat blubbered it up so much he could barely see. His rump hit the ground behind him and his ballooning buttocks blimped behind his back, bouncing as they became bigger. His legs became hidden by his love handles which reached the ground and grew outwards as well. He was now a blob of blubber, with a butt bigger than half the barn and a bouncing belly as well.

Duke was so insanely turned on by these events it was indescribable. He ran (hurriedly waddled) to Pig's rear and climbed up as much of it as he could. When he reached the middle of the two rump cheeks, he plowed his dick in between them, the two flabby walls, rubbing his growing shaft effectively. Wait, growing? Yep. His other inner desire was making itself apparent as well, making his tiny package, a sizeable and respectable one. His cock was two feet long when it stopped growing. And Pig's perfect posterior proved to be pleasuring it perfectly.

Meanwhile, Otis was close to release while fucking Abby. He'd been grabbing at her jugs and she'd been groping at his massive rear. She then gripped his ass formally and began pushing it into her in tandem with his humping. She could feel his butt muscles working to push his hips into her. That put her over the edge. She climaxed as soon as she felt Otis cumming inside her. He was sent to the point of no return when he felt Abby's hooves on his huge rump! The two came strongly for an extended period of time before it ending, and the two snuggling up to each other, then assuming a 69 position, sucking each other's udders.

Pip was drilling Bessy effectively. But then, Bessy put her hoof on his back and shoved him balls deep into get forcefully. That was enough to spur his orgasm. He cummed a river (more like an ocean) into the climaxing Bessy. His huge balls were gyrating, making more seed as his sperm spewed into her special place.

When it finally ended, his massive package dragging on the ground, Bessy concluded the session with, "You're alright for a moron."

Peck was expertly sucking Freddy off. He was nearing release. All the while, Peck was humping Freddy's in-between-the-legs fat and was close to completion himself, when he felt something part his mattress sized ass cheeks and start to penetrate him. It was Pig's dick. His inner desire involved a gargantuan growth in his package while penetrating Peck. Peck's inner desire let him. He expanded the capacity his rear could take inside it so he would be able to take Pig. Pig's easily ten foot long penis, made its way inside Peck and was being massaged perfectly by the walls of his interior. All while he was getting fucked by Duke.

Peck, overwhelmed with pleasure, just wanted more, and reached around Freddy and planted his wings right on Freddy's ass and curved them deep into his flab. The feeling of the love of his life, pressing into his butt blubber while BJing him was so phenomenal, he shot his salty, sticky cum into Peck's beak with the best orgasm he'd ever felt before.

Pig shot an oceanic amount of cum into Peck. It came in waves en masse. And it was actually inflating his rear a little!

Duke howled with his climax, shooting his own dog seed in between Pig's massive rear end cheeks.

After the massive (pun intended) orgy ended, the four layed on their backs panting, in love with their new forms AND new mates as well.


End file.
